In Joy And Sorrow
by ChaingangDiva
Summary: John Cena is standing in a church ready to marry Liz but will he go though with it and miss out on his only chance of true happiness.


**This is a Christmas one-shot for Kelly (XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx). Merry Christmas Kel I hope you like this.**

I stood at the front alter, waiting for the moment I thought I was ready for, but I was slowly realising that I'm not. Everything was running through my mind, every reason not to do this, as much as I tried to push the thoughts from my head. I looked at her across from me. She looked at me so happy and it pained me to see her looking at a face, my face, full of lies. I slowly looked out at all of our friends and families, watching us with smiling faces. They all looked back at us with excitement and joy. I can't let them down, can I? This is what I wanted right? I asked her for this, and she accepted so why am I having so many second thoughts? Seconds thoughts are bad, I shouldn't be having them if I was so sure about this I knew this but still I had these thoughts.

_I can't do this._

The priest began reciting the opening words to the ceremony as we stood at the front of the church. We both turned towards him as he spoke but I really didn't hear a word he was saying. My stomach was churning in knots and bouncing around all over the place, I thought I was going to be sick. The feeling of guilt was taking over me but I didn't really know why I was feeling guilty. Was it because I had gotten this far without admitting that I had feelings for someone else or because I knew I was going to let a lot of people down.

_I don't love her, I love someone else._

The priest came to the point where it was time to say the 'I do's'. I turned and looked at her, sadness washed over my face. I can't do this, but I have no choice. Nothing has ever felt this hard before. I'm a WWE superstar, I get in front of people in a ring every night and wrestle, yet I can't seem to find the courage to do this. I have to though, no matter what. It wouldn't be fair to anyone of us involved in this situation. Not me, not Liz. As the priest continued to talk, I allowed my mind to drift to the past, when all of this started, when my feelings were lost for one but found for another.

_I walked down the street of the market place not far from my apartment. The sun was shining and I was in the best of moods a man could ever be in considering I was in constant pain. I walked into the music store at the far end of the market close to wear I lived and made my way over to the CD section at the back of the store. I sifted my way through all the old CD's that I enjoyed listening to in my free time, which seemed to quite often now, since I was out with an injury for a few months thanks to my best friend Randy Orton. I found a few new albums that I wanted and went in line to pay for them. I waited in the line of people, thankful that no one recognized me, as the last thing I wanted was to be attacked by fans in the middle of a record store without anyone to help me out if things got out of control. I looked around the store, admiring the signed guitars that were lined along the walls for decoration from all kinds of famous singers and songwriters and band members._

_'I can take who's next,' a sweet female voice called out. _

_'Oh,' I snapped back to reality and walked up to the counter. _

_I placed the albums on the counter and looked at the girl. She looked like she was in her early 30's, bright brown eyes, long wavy blonde hair that cascaded down the front of her. She was wearing a cropped white satin shirt that had short sleeves and a pair of figure hugging jeans, slip on high heels and a large silver heart necklace. She had the most beautiful face ever and I couldn't help but think she wasn't wearing any make-up. I couldn't help but admire her as she rang up the CD's that I wanted. _

_'She must be new here,' I thought, as I tried to rack my memory in hopes of seeing her here once before despite being in here very little due to the schedule that I work. Nothing came to mind as I thought back through the last four times I was in here. I looked at her name tag, 'Torrie' was written across it in bold black ink. I couldn't help but look at her, she looked so sweet and innocent, not like any of the other girls I have been with before. All they ever wanted was to say they were dating a superstar or getting every little thing they could get out of me. Something inside me told me that this Torrie was special, that I was supposed to meet her here, today. _

_'Your total is 30 dollars,' she said sweetly. _

_I reached into my wallet and paid her, we kept each others gaze locked a little bit longer than before. I placed the money on the counter. _

_'Have a nice day,' she said softly and I left the store. _

_I placed my wallet in my back pocket and decided to head out for lunch. _

_'Excuse me! Sir!' _

_I turned around and saw the girl, Torrie, running after me. I stopped and allowed her to catch up to me. _

_'You forgot your CD's,' she said and held out a bag with my CD's in it. _

_'Oh, thank you, I must have been lost in thought and forgot them,' I apologized. _

_'No problem,' she said and started to walk away from me. _

_'Uh Torrie,' I called after her. _

_She spun back around, 'yes?' _

_'Uh, would you like to get something to eat with me?' _

_Her face lit up with a bright smile, 'sure, you were my last customer before my break anyways.' _

_I smiled, 'wonderful.' _

_We walked to a small restaurant just down the street that I only went to on occasion. For the next hour we talked about everything and anything. _

_There was just something about her that put me in this sense of perfection and happiness. I had never met any other girl like her. Zero thoughts of Liz came to mind during the time I sat together with Torrie in the restaurant. After lunch I walked Torrie back to work with the promise to get together the next time we both had the chance. I kissed her on the cheek and let her get back to work and I went back home. I couldn't keep the smile off my face and when Randy showed up I had to tell him everything to hear his opinion. At first he tried telling me to stop being so stupid but after awhile of talking, he told me to follow my heart and hope I didn't make a mistake and miss out on my only chance of true happiness. _

'Liz, do you take John to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do,' she looked at me with a smile on her face.

'John, and do you take Liz to be your lawful wedded wife?'

I looked at her with sadness written all over my face, 'I'm sorry Liz. I can't do this.'

She looked at me with horror stricken across her face. 'What do you mean you can't do this,' she harshly whispered to me.

'I'm sorry Liz, but I don't love you like I thought I did, I'm sorry,' I said honestly.

'John, everyone is watching, how could you go through all of this and say no now?'

'Liz, do you want to be married to someone who doesn't love you,' I whispered to her.

She looked at me with sadness, 'I guess not.'

'I'm sorry Liz, about everything. I hope you find someone that will love you with his whole heart, good bye,' I apologized and left the alter and walked back down the aisle.

I could hear the gasps from everyone in the room.

'John! Wait,' I heard Randy yell after me.

I turned around and saw him with a big smile on his face, 'Don't forget the ring!'

'Thanks Randy' I smiled and took it from him.

'Go get her,' he said and patted me on the back.

I walked out of the church and called a taxi. One pulled up along the side of the curb and I got in. I told the driver the directions to the record store and he drove there. It took 20 minutes to drive to the record store and the only thing going through my mind was '_what if she says no. What if she doesn't want me'_. The driver pulled up at the store and I paid him and got out of the car. As he drove off, I looked at the door to the record store and a smile spread across my face. I could see her behind the counter, flipping through a magazine, appearing bored, but I could see the sadness in her eyes and washed over her whole face. I looked down at the ring in my hand and let out a deep breath.

'Here we go,' I said and walked into the store.

I walked to the counter and stood there for a few moments before she looked up from her magazine.

'John! What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be getting married!'

'But as you can see, I'm not.'

'Why?'

'I don't love her, I love someone else,' I said.

I saw the small smile she had on her face fade a bit.

'Sweetheart, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,' I said.

She ran out from behind the counter and hugged me, pulling me into a passionate kiss, which I returned gracefully.

'John, I love you too,' she said once we parted.

I held up the ring and got onto one knee, 'Torrie Wilson, will you marry me?'

'John Cena, I will,' she accepted and kissed me again as I stood up and place the ring on her finger

From that day on I lived in happiness with Torrie, we did marry and have a happy and very wonderful life together. Torrie kids so we had two, a boy and a girl, Christian and Ana. I still continued to wrestle for WWE. and she went on and became part of the crew so she could come along on the road with the kids.

I'm so glad I didn't miss out on my only chance of true happiness.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


End file.
